


Our Little Secret

by Deaf_Dog



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Post X-Men: First Class, Slight Smut, secret romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaf_Dog/pseuds/Deaf_Dog
Summary: Sean and you are dating, but want to keep it a secret until you're ready to tell everyone. That plan goes south when Alex catches you two in bed. Sean Cassidy x Reader





	Our Little Secret

Your fingers slowly traced the freckles that splattered Sean’s shoulders, placing a kiss to a couple of them. He murmured something tiredly into your chest, having his head buried between your breasts. 

“I love your freckles.” You murmured. Sean looked up with half-lidded eyes, his curly hair in his face. 

“Mmm, how about you show how much you love them.  .  .” Sean murmured, feeling your fingers brushing over each one. He smiled when he felt you kissing his cheeks and the corner of his lips. 

“I can do more than that.” You whispered, lips only an inch from his own. 

“Hey, guys, do you think-” In under a second you already pushed Sean off of you, sending him falling on the floor as you sat up straight on the couch when Hank entered the room. Hank looked between you and Sean, confusion written on his face. 

“Arm wrestling competition. He couldn’t handle the heat.” You shrugged. 

“Okaaaaay. Well, I was wondering if you guys would let me borrow some blood samples.” Hank mentioned, already having the needles with him. 

“You want to borrow my blood? Like, give it back to me when you’re done?” Sean said from his spot on the floor. 

“Well.  .  . I didn’t mean like-”

“Because I don’t want my blood back. Once it’s out, it’s out.” He said. You bit your tongue from laughing at the confused look on his face. 

“Don’t worry, Hank, you can have our blood.” You told him, rolling up your sleeve to get the blood drawn. It only lasted a couple minutes before Hank left with your samples. As the door to the living room shut, Sean hopped back on the couch with you. 

“That was a close call.” He ran a hand through his hair, wrapping an arm around your shoulder. 

“Yeah, we’ll have to be more careful.” You sighed, leaning into Sean’s side. “I don’t want to deal with all that shit if they find out we’re together. Imagine all the questions.” You groaned. 

“So, Banshee, you gettin’ some every night because that’s a nice piece of ass.” Sean tried to mimic Alex’s voice, but failed miserably. 

“Actually, it’d be How could I have a straight couple under my roof?” You mimicked Charles’s voice. 

“Luckily we’re both bi.” Sean said and you fist bumped.

“Ok, ok. Charles or Erik?” You asked. 

“Definitely Charles. If he can read my mind, then he’d know exactly what I like.” Sean joked. “Moira or Raven?” 

“I’d definitely go for Raven. I mean, look at her. Also, she could become anyone.” You pointed out. 

“That sounds hot.” Sean snickered, leaning over to kiss you. The door opened again and you pushed Sean off the edge of the couch when Alex came in next. 

 

“Ok, next time, I’m pushing you off the couch.” Sean grumbled, rolling his shoulder before dinner. 

“Sorry, it was just my first reaction.” You apologized. 

“I’m so happy your first reaction to push me. I’m really touched.” Sean snorted, walking to where everyone ate dinner. You split up, going to sit with separate people. You sat with Raven and Moira as Sean sat with Alex and Erik. 

“How’s that crush you’re harboring on Hank?” You whispered to Raven as you sat beside her. She blushed, flipping her hair as if to ignore you. 

“He’s cute and really nice. Understanding.” Raven sighed, looking across the table at Hank. 

“And has big feet.” You wiggled your eyebrows as you took a sip of water. Raven scoffed, shaking her head. All it did was make you and Moira laugh. 

“What about you and Alex?” Moira glanced over to the blonde. You scrunched up your nose. 

“No way. As funny as he is, we don’t always get along.” You shook your head. Raven and Moira stared at you. 

“He was literally giving you a piggyback ride yesterday as you screamed ‘Ride, my steed’.” They both deadpanned. You tried to form a response, but couldn’t think of one. 

“Fine, I like Alex.” You grumbled, deciding that was better than them knowing the truth. You and Sean had been “going out” for the past three weeks, managing to keep it a secret. Going out really just meant secret movie dates, making out in all the rooms and sneaking out of each other’s beds early in the morning. You, Sean and Alex were practically best of friends and you were surprised Alex hadn’t figured it out yet. It had started after you came back from a solo mission. 

 

“Ow, ow, ow! Goddammit, Hank, are you trying to rip my fucking arm off?!” You seethed as Hank was cleaning out the wound you had. 

“It wouldn’t feel like this if so much debris didn’t get in it.” Hank sighed. You were one of the worst to patch up, considering how squirmy and loud you got. Alex was also awful, but that’s because he blamed Hank for everything. 

_ “That stupid training you started is making my skin crawl, Hank.” _

_ “Alex, that’s crabs, you idiot.” _

“I didn’t mean to. It was hard to get out of that burning building as is.” You muttered, having just gotten back. By now everyone must’ve heard how you barely escaped the explosion with your life. 

“I’ll be back. I need to find more medical supplies. Don’t go anywhere.” Hank said sternly before leaving the room that was dubbed the “medical bay”. Basically a room with way too many beds that no one wanted to sleep in. You sighed, leaning back in the bed. A minute didn’t even pass when Sean came bursting through the doors. 

“What were you thinking?” He exclaimed, running up to the bed you were in and sitting on the side. You cringed, your leg still badly bruised. 

“I was thinking that I needed to save those people.” You grumbled, feeling the tightness of the bandage wrapped around your shoulder from where the beam had gone straight through you. 

“Do have any clue how worried I was. I mean, all of us. You could’ve died.” Sean breathed and at that moment you could see the pain and worry in his eyes. 

“I didn’t really care. I needed to save them. I was only thinking about that.” You admitted. 

“That’s so selfish!” Sean exclaimed, hands flying to his face. 

“Saving five people from an explosion is selfish?” You asked, not seeing where Sean was coming from right now. 

“No, I mean that you didn’t care! Do you know how I’d feel if you died? How bad I’d feel?” Sean persisted. 

“Bad? It’s not like it would’ve been your fault.” You shrugged. “What would you have felt bad about?” Sean was about to say something, then he paused. It looked like he was choking on air. 

“I’d feel bad that you wouldn’t know.  .  . that.  .  . I like you. More than a friend. Like in a I want to protect you, but also like touch your butt sort of way.” Sean admitted, scratching the back of his neck. He gulped, not sure how you were going to react to this type of information. A smile started to break out on your face. 

“I like in a touch your butt sort of way, too.” You breathed, alleviating some of the tension Sean had built up inside him. He leaned forward. 

“I really want to kiss you right now. I want to kiss you before you die.” Sean said. 

“Sean, I’m not going to die. I just cut my arm.” You laughed, forehead pressed against his. 

“What if a plane crashes on us  _ right  _ now. Then we’d both die and wouldn’t know how it feels to kiss or touch each other’s butts.” He pointed out. 

“Ok, kiss me then before the plane crashes.” You laugh. When his lips touched yours, there was a small spark and you both had to pull back. 

“You shocked me!” You exclaimed, putting your fingers to your lips. 

“ _ I  _ shocked  _ you _ ? You’re the one who uses electricity as their mutation!” Sean yelled right back. At that moment, Hank came in the room. 

“Sean, perfect.” Hank said, not even noticing how close you were to each other. “You can help me bandage (Y/n) up if you’re not doing anything.” He was completely oblivious. Sean and you said nothing, deciding to keep this as your own little secret. That’s how it all started. Ever since it had been a struggle of hiding in closets, pushing each other over and once Sean had to hit on Raven to cover up him dirty talking in your ear. 

 

Here you are now, trying to keep it secret even in the most difficult situations. You sat on Sean’s lap, cupping his face as you kissed him. His arms were wrapped around your waist, trying to pull your hips even closer to his own. You moaned into the kiss, feeling his fingers hook in the belt loops on your pants. Sean groaned, biting his lip when you broke the kiss to pepper his neck with kisses. 

“Oh, don’t leave a hickey, baby.” Sean murmured when he felt your teeth drag against his sensitive skin. You licked up his neck to nip his earlobe. 

“How am I supposed to get a noise out of you, then.” You murmured, pulling your sleeping shorts down your legs. 

“You know I can’t. I’d burst your eardrums.” Sean tilted his head back, feeling your lips on his collarbone now. 

“How about this, then?” You slid down between his legs, breathing hotly at the crotch of his pants. Sean bit his lip, knowing where this was going. The feeling of your mouth around him like that made him tilt his head back and try his hardest not to be too loud. Tonight you were in his room, which was just down the hall from Erik and Charles. You still weren’t sure if they shared a room or were just always in each other’s rooms. You still held by your assumption that they were also secretly banging. 

Sean bucked his hips, letting out muffled moans. You bobbed your head, letting your tongue do it’s work. 

“C’mon, Sean.” You moaned against him. “Just a little sound.” You begged, going back down on him. Sean’s breathing was growing heavy and he tilted his head back. You ducked when he gasped, feeling the sonic wave go right over your head and shatter a window. 

“Oh fuck.” Sean swore, seeing the damage. You laughed a little, getting back on his lap. 

“That’s what I’m talking about.” You murmured against his lips for a kiss, rolling your hips over his own. Sean smiled into the kiss. Apparently the use of his mutation was a turn on for you. He’d question that in the morning, though. For now, he just wanted all of you. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” Sean breathed against your chest, bucking his hips again. 

“Sean-”

“I heard a girl scream!” Alex burst through the bedroom door with a wooden bat. He dropped it when he saw you on top of Sean in his bed, 

“I don’t scream like a girl!” Sean sat up, forgetting you were positioned on his lap, making you fall back. 

“Really?” You asked. “You’re more concerned with him thinking you were a girl than him seeing me naked?” 

“Oh, shit, right.” Sean muttered, tossing you a blanket. You rolled your eyes. Alex kept looking in between the two of you. A weird smirk came on his face and he started laughing. 

“Oh.” Alex laughed. “Oh, it makes sense now.” You chuckled before leaving the room. Sean looked at you and you looked at him. 

“ALEX!” You both screamed, scurrying up from your positions. 

 

“We have to kill him.” You decided after pacing around Sean’s room in a blanket. 

“Dude, we can’t kill Alex.” Sean shook his head. 

“And why not?” You cross your arms, hip jutting to the side. 

“Because he still owes me twenty dollars.” Sean said. You groaned, going back to pacing. 

“Ok, I need to get back to my room before anyone else gets curious. Tomorrow. Tomorrow we’ll figure this out. I’m not totally against mugging Alex.” You pointed out. 

“If you tried to mug Alex, he would just pick you up like last time.” Sean sighed. You grumbled, not liking that memory of Alex carrying you like SImba from Lion King for a solid two minutes when you tried to attack him in training. 

“Tomorrow!” You decided, grabbing your clothes off the ground. 

“Wait, can’t you just stay the night?” Sean called after you. 

“Did you not finish?” You asked. 

“It’s not that. I just like.  .  . cuddling, ya know.” Sean sat up from his spot on the bed. You sighed, leaning over to kiss his lips quickly. 

“Tomorrow night.” You promised, slipping out of his room and leaving to yours. 

 

Glaring at Alex across the breakfast table probably wasn’t the most healthy way to start your day, but here you were. Glaring at Alex across the breakfast table. He had that stupid smirk on his face when he looked at you and glanced at Sean. You wanted to slap it off his face, but the table was too wide for your measly arms. 

“Could you pass the butter?” Sean asked, being much more casual than you were. 

“No problem, buddy. Anytime. You can trust me.” Alex said, hand against his heart as he passed the butter six inches. Sean started at him, skeptical by the overplayed sarcasm. Alex just smiled at you two. 

“Did anyone else hear a girl scream last night? It made me very worried.” Charles brought up as he stirred his cereal. Alex’s grin spread across his face and you lunged across the table. 

“I swear to god, you little bitch.” You yelled, but didn’t make it all across the table. You just laid there, a solid foot still from where Alex sat and your legs up in the air. He had to muffle a laugh at how stupid you looked. Everyone was staring, not sure what to even think. 

“Ohhhh.” Raven smirked. “Oh.” You could almost feel the wrong wires clicking in her head. 

“No, no, no, no and no!” You exclaimed, trying to turn around on the table, but it was getting difficult. 

“Here, let me help.” Alex grinned, pushing you back by the shoulders. You just slid off the table. “(Y/n) stubbed her toe last night.” He said, looking over at Sean. “ _ Really  _ hard.” 

“I hope nothing is broken, darling.” Charles said. Erik was staring at you, mouth open; no doubt thinking of what Raven was thinking. You wondered if Charles was thinking the same thing from his telepathy. You and Sean glanced at each other. 

“I need to fuck off, I mean pee!” You exclaimed, standing up from the table and leaving. 

“I have to go work on my experiments.” Hank nodded. 

“I need to go.  .  . find music.” Sean said, quickly getting up from the table. 

“I’m going to go in the gym.” Alex smiled, getting up. Everyone who was left at the table, looked between each other. 

“I can’t believe they got together so fast.” Raven said to Moira. 

“Yes, Sean and (Y/n) make an excellent couple together.” Charles smiled and nodded. 

“What?”

“What?”

 

Sean was less than surprised to see you tackle Alex in the hallway. Well, Alex was just trying to wrestle you off his back. 

“You fuckface! If you out us, I’ll kill you. We’ve been so careful.” You hisses, pulling at Alex’s short hair. 

“Get off of me, you cretin!” Alex grumbled, trying to grab you. Your arms were wrapped around Alex’s neck in a chokehold as you tried to crush his ribs with your thighs. “You’re like a fucking snake!” 

“(Y/n), c’mon! Let him go!” Sean said, grabbing you around the waist and trying to pry you off of his best friend. It took a great amount of effort before you unlatched your legs, making Alex fall forward and you and Sean fall backwards. 

“Dude, you can’t out us to everyone!” You exclaimed, scrambling off of Sean. 

“I didn’t out your relationship. You did that all yourself when you  _ lunged  _ at me.” Alex pointed out. 

“Ugh, now Raven thinks that  _ we _ ,” You motioned between you and Alex. “-are dating.” 

“Why would she think that?” Alex asked. 

“Because I said I liked you so no one would assume that I’m with Sean.” You said through gritted teeth. 

“Aww, you have a crush on me?” Alex smirked. 

“You have a crush on him?” Sean exclaimed. You groaned, rubbing your face in frustration. 

“No! I lied about having a crush because I’m in love with  _ you _ .” You jabbed your finger at Sean’s chest. 

“You love me?” Sean blushed, a smile spreading across his face. Your anger subsided when you saw that cute look on his face. 

“Of course I love you. You’re my best friend and you understand me,” You said, feeling Sean wrap his arms around your waist. 

“Well, I love you, too, gorgeous.” Sean smiled, placing a kiss on your lips. You giggled a little, kissing his freckles. Alex watched the two of you and stuck his tongue out. 

“Could you be any nastier?” Alex shook his head. “If you love each other so much, then why keep it a secret?” He crossed his arms. Sean gently rubbed the small of your back. 

“We were worried about what everyone would think. The questions. You know.” You shrugged. 

“We would never ask overpersonal questions.” Alex said, but then started laughing. “I almost couldn’t say it.” You rolled your eyes. 

“What’s a few questions?” Sean murmured to you. You thought about it for a couple of seconds. “It’ll be ok. We can handle it. Besides, I might get jealous if everyone thinks you’re dating Alex.” He said into your neck. 

“You have a point.  .  . I don’t think I could pretend to date Alex. He doesn’t have your hair.” You ran your fingers through Sean’s. 

“I’m right here!” Alex groaned. 

“I can’t believe you’re still here.” You laughed. 

“You wanna go back my room and relive last night?” Sean smirked. 

“I’d  _ love  _ to. But without Alex this time.” You glanced over at your friend. 

“You two really are disgusting. Try not to scream this time.” Alex grinned. 

“Oh, she’ll scream.” Sean said, confidently. 

“I think he meant you.” You whispered. 

“Oh, right. I forgot.” Sean mumbled, arm tightly around your waist. You laughed, walking down the hall with him. Alex made a face. As disgusting as your affection was, he had to admit you made a great couple. 


End file.
